inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Yura
Yura mit dem langen Haar Yura (結羅 dt. Anfang) ist ein Yōkai aus der Sengoku-Zeit (ca. 15. - 16. Jh.). Sie verliert zwar im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha und Kagome, dennoch scheint sie ein gefährlicher Dämon zu sein, sie kann schließlich Menschen und Yōkai manipulieren und kontrollieren mit ihren Dämonenhaaren. Außerdem kann sie auch mit ihrem Schwert relativ gut umgehen. Yura und das Shikon no Tama Yura will unbedingt das Shikon no Tama an sich reißen, um so zu einem mächtigen Dämon zu werden. Sie überwältigt Kagome, um das Juwel der vier Seelen an sich zu bringen. Als sie jedoch merkt, dass das Juwel durch einen Pfeilschuss von Kagome zersplitterte, beschließt Yura Kagome umzubringen, Kagome kann Yura entkommen, indem sie in den Knochenfresser-Brunnen stürzt und so wieder im modernen Tokio landet. thumb|left|138px|YuraAuch Inuyasha springt durch den Brunnen, landet im heutigen Tokio, lernt die Familie Higurashi kennen und überredet Kagome dazu wieder zurückzukehren, weil Yura nur mit Kagomes Fähigkeiten besiegt werden kann. Yura vs. Inuyasha und Kagome thumb|left|180px|Yura Vs Inu Yasha Wieder im Japan des Mittelalters angekommen, wartet Yura schon auf Kagome und Inu Yasha. Yura, die sehr überheblich ist und denkt sie könne Inu Yasha besiegen, lässt sich auf einen Kampf mit Inu Yasha ein. Beide können jeweils dem anderen schwer zusetzen und es scheint als würde Yura gewinnen, doch dann finden Inu Yasha und Kagome den größten Schwachpunkt von Yura heraus und nutzen diesen im Kampf gegen Yura aus. Der rote Totenschädel, den Yura stets bei sich trägt, ist ihr größter Schwachpunkt, wird er zerstört, dann stirbt Yura. Inu Yasha und Kagome erkennen diese wunde Stelle Yuras, Kagome schaft es nach einem harten Kampf zwischen Inu Yasha und Yura auch Yuras roten Totenschädel mit einem Pfeil zu zerstören, Yura ist besiegt und stirbt. Kurz darauf beginnen Inu Yasha und Kagome ihre von Kaede aufgetragene Mission, die Juwelensplitter zu finden und zu bewachen. Persönlichkeit Yura wirkt sehr arrogant, naiv, selbstbewusst, kampflustig, überstürzt, eingebildet/eitel, herablassend allen Nicht-Dämonen gegenüber. Auch hält sie nicht viel von Menschen, sieht diese als nutzlos an, sie manipuliert Menschen mit ihren Haaren um sie so für ihre finsteren Zwecke auszunutzen, ebenso kann sie andere Yōkai manipulieren. Trivia thumb|242px|Yura mit dem langen Haar *Sie ist ein gefürchteter Yōkai und nimmt Inu Yasha als Gegner nicht ernst, da er "nur" ein Hanyō ist. *Sie kann ihre Haare wie Fangarme einsetzen und andere Wesen damit kontrollieren und manipulieren oder einfach nur gefangen halten, außerdem kämpft sie mit einem Schwert und nutzt auch das Feuerelement im Kampf gegen Inu Yasha und Kagome *Sie ist sehr angetan von Inu Yashas langem silberweißen Haar, sie bewundert Inu Yashas Haarpracht sehr, meint aber, dass Inu Yasha seine silberweiße Mähne nicht gut gepflegt habe, ihn interssiert das wenig *Sie kann ihre Haare ebenfalls durch den Brunnen des Knochenfressers in das heutige Tokio schicken *Sie ist gefürchtet als 'Yura mit dem langen Haar', engl. 'Yura of the Demon-Hair', jap. '逆さ髪 結羅'. *Im japanischen Original haben Yura und Kōhaku die selbe Synchronsprecherin, ihr Name: Akiko Yajima. *Sie war die erste Gegnerin, die von Inu Yasha & Kagome gemeinsam besiegt wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiblich